My Memories and You
by little.overthinker
Summary: Chat loses his memories and the relationship between himself and Ladybug begins to change as feelings begin to flourish in the mist of the distrubted memories. The path ahead of them begins to change.. *Story based on Season 1*


Chapter 1:

His body was limp, as he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Chat!"

His body trembled at the voice, and he tried to open his eyes, but it was all a blur. His voice failed to make any sound and his body felt quite heavy.

"Chat!"

The voice echoed in his head till his vision turned completely black with a hint of green.

...

His body was lifted to the hospital and was kept under a stable condition for a few days. The doors to his room opened and closed as doctors and nurses entered and left. The window though, was always left closed but there were days where the slight chill of the night breeze tickled his skin. The days he was kept in the hospital turned into weeks, then into months.

"..Chat…"

He heard it again. The voice that echoed in his head long ago, was calling out again.

"...Chat.."

He squirmed under the blankets and his hand felt warm yet slightly wet...

He opened his eyes to the dark ceiling above him, only the moon outside his window producing enough light for him to see.

He tried to steady himself against the pillows, in search for that familiar voice till a hand held his arm.

"C-Chat, you woke up! Ah! Be careful, you need to lie down."

After telling him so, he was gently pushed back down onto the bed but Adrien suddenly grabbed her hands and instead rested his head on the bed head. His eyes searched around the room as if he realized something wasn't right. He noticed something shine in the night and his eyes squinted to see a small name was etched into metal plaque before him.

'Adrien Agreste'

'I-is that me? My name…?'

A shiver of fear crawled up his spine as he realized the people around him must have thought he was going to die at any given moment.

"Chat, are you okay? Do you need anything...?"

'Chat? But isn't my name Adrien?'

He decided to leave it be and glanced over trying to see who exactly this person was, but once his eye caught hers, his mind was still blank.

"...W-who are you...?"

Her eyes glistened in the dim light and she gasped.

"I... Y-you don't remember?"

He looked closer but gulped, feeling a little anxious when he still couldn't recall anything.

"...sorry, I don't."

He shut his eyes closed, trying to desperately remember something, but there was nothing.

"...I really don't remember anything."

The girl stood up and leaned over, holding his hand tight.

"...This is all my fault, I..I'm so sorry. Everyone's worried about you, we all thought you were dead.. and I.. I'm so sorry. I could've protected you but I didn't. I'm sorry, Chat.. I.."

Her tears stopped her from saying any more and he gave her a small hug, trying to soothe the burden she's been carrying.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine now, and besides even if I don't remember anything now, I'm sure I'll be able to make new memories. There's no point in sulking over this forever, right?"

He chuckled and smiled warmly at her, still trying to comfort her despite the pain in his back. She froze and nodded, wondering over towards the window sill. She held onto the window, her other hand on what looked like a yo-yo and was ready to jump out but muttered something under her breath before she did. Her words were almost too subtle, too quiet to be heard and was almost lost in the distance she once stood from him, but he managed to hear it perfectly.

Though he heard it, he wasn't sure if it had any meaning to the current him so he shook it off. He knew it was a little wrong in some ways but he had no idea what he was supposed to do. But something bothered him more than her words.

'I wonder why she's wearing that... Who is she?'

He glanced over at the calendar, where a heap of flowers and letters lay and closed his eyes.

'In a coma, huh?'

Before he knew it, he drifted soundlessly to sleep, but outside the hospital, the flutter of a butterfly could be heard.


End file.
